Worth Fighting For
by frayedattheends
Summary: [Sequel to Love Remains (see AN inside).] After five years apart, Brittany and Santana reunited. It wasn't easy to get over the heartache those years wrapped around their hearts, but now they want to try. There is no starting over but they can start here, in the middle, where they have hope of rebuilding what was torn down; where they know their future is worth fighting for.
1. Prologue

**A**/**N**: So this is the sequel to my story _Love Remains The Same. _LRTS is quite angsty and such (as the two had been apart for five years and are reuniting so it's bound to be hard), so if that's not your thing you don't have to read it to be able to read and follow this one. My feelings won't even be hurt if you skip it. There may be a few things referencing back to it, but you won't be lost. I can't promise there won't be some angst in this one, but it won't be as much. The first part was about finding each other again, this is the next chapter of them and what will happen now that they _have_ found one another again. I hope you enjoy this, whether you're coming in from LRTS or starting here.

It's not much but I wanted to give you guys something. I'm working on chapter one now, so I hope to get it up soon.

* * *

Prologue

"Can you finish the story about the princess tonight? No. Start from the very beginning."

"Again? Didn't you just hear it?"

"But I _wanna_ hear the beginning again, it's my favorite."

"Okay, get in bed. I expect snuggles while I tell it."

The small child jumps onto the bed and quickly burrows under the covers while waiting for the woman to sit down beside them. When she does, the child quickly curls up close. "Once upon a time..." The child leads.

"_Once upon a time there lived the most beautiful princess in all the lands_-"

"That one again?" A voice calls from the hallway.

"Yes, ssh," the woman calls back.

"You'd better edit out...the things that should be edited out." The other voice is now a body leaning against the door frame to the child's bedroom, and the woman just smiles.

"Of course I will."

"What?" The child frowns and looks between the two. "Tell me the whole story!"

"There are some things you don't need to know," the woman assures, kissing the six year old on the head.

"Okayyy, but you hafta tell me the long story! Like what happens after the peasant girl gets on the carriage and leaves the princess? No, never mind, start there and not the beginning, because the middle stuff is sad and I don't like the sad stuff."

"But it's the sad stuff that makes the rest of it worth it," the woman says quietly.

"Why?"

"Because sometimes it takes a very long time to get to the 'happily ever after' part, and sometimes...that's not where stories even end."

"Stories _have_ to end with happily ever after," the child says with an eye roll.

"They don't always, but even when they do...it can take a long time to get there," the woman replies. She looks up to the face in the doorway, though she's still speaking to the child laying against her. "I wish I could tell you that every story ends with a happy ending, but not all do."

"That makes me really sad..." The child murmurs. "

The woman turns back to the child and kisses them softly. "Me too, but let's finish the story and see how we feel, okay?"

"Okay."

The woman smiles again and thinks back to where they left off. "_The princess watched as the carriage took the peasant girl far, far away, not knowing when they would see each other again..._"

* * *

_As always you can follow me on Tumblr under the same name._


	2. Chapter One: Part I

Part I : Los Angeles

"Okay, seriously Britt? Calm down."

Brittany jabs Puck in the shoulder and pushes her cell phone in front of his face. "But look! It says her flight landed! She's here!" She's all but bouncing in the passenger seat. (No, okay, she's totally bouncing.)

"Yeah I get it, but I'm tryin' to drive." He pushes her phone away and checks over his shoulder so he can veer into the lane he needs to be in for parking. He's muttering under his breath, but Brittany isn't listening. Something about why bother with parking when they can pull up front.

Brittany knows why. Brittany told him why this morning. She's picking up her best friend-

_"Wait, I thought I'm your best friend," Puck had frowned earlier._

_ "You are, and so is Sam, and so is she."_

_ "Yeah yeah, just remember who didn't abandon you for five years," he had muttered._

She's picking Santana up from the airport, and she's going to do it the right way. She has a sign that she made herself, all decked out in markers and glitter that reads 'Welcome to LA Santana' on it. Puck had said it was overboard, but nothing is overboard to Brittany right now. After five years of no Santana in her life the last few months of them speaking has been so incredible, and now she actually gets to be with her in person again. Her skin is humming with all the excitement running through her.

She barely waits for Puck to park before she's hopping out of the car and grabbing her sign from the backseat. "Come on, Noah! We have to be there waiting when she walks out!"

"Slow down, blondie, I'm comin'."

* * *

Santana is nervous as hell as she adjusts her purse over her shoulder and makes her way towards the baggage claim. She's been waiting for this for a long time. Almost since the moment she said goodbye to Brittany in Lima. It's been amazing reconnecting and becoming friends again, but it's just not the same when it's not in person.

As she rounds the corner to find the right place to pick up her suitcase she immediately sees a big, glittery sign with her name on it. And the beautiful blonde holding it far over her head. Santana is blind to absolutely everything else around her, even Puckerman standing at Brittany's side, and she's moving on quick feet to her...to her Brittany. She's oblivious to the stupid, happy grin on her face as she comes to a stop in front of the two.

"Nice sign," she says, staring right into those blue eyes. She wants to say so much more and grab Brittany in her arms, but she's nervous. Uncertain. She doesn't know where exactly they stand on the physical contact thing. Brittany's staring back into her eyes and it only makes Santana grin wider. Brittany isn't saying anything. Santana isn't saying anything. Puck is looking back and forth between them seemingly waiting for something, anything, to happen. He's probably hoping for a hot make out session.

Santana starts to get nervous about the fact that Brittany isn't speaking, and she wants to say something more but she doesn't know what _to_ say. What do you say to the love of your life, your once best friend, who you are only just relearning?

"I'm sorry about the penis," Brittany finally gets out hurriedly, after a long silence. All Santana can do is blink and wait, and wonder if she heard her right. Her brows knit together.

"Huh?"

Brittany's cheeks redden slightly in that impossibly cute way and she points to one of the glittery squiggles on the sign. "Noah did that. I'm sorry." And the closer Santana looks at it the more it definitely looks like a penis. She rounds a light glare on Puck.

"Really?"

The man beside them only grins and shrugs his shoulders. "Got you two to start talking, didn't I?"

A loud blaring noise sounds over the speakers as the luggage starts to tumble down the belt, and all three heads turn to watch. Santana pushes her way through the crowd to stand and keep an eye out for her bag. Brittany stands at her side and the two again fall into an awkward silence.

"Oh, that's it," Santana says. She takes a step forward, but Brittany beats her to it and lugs the suitcase off the belt for her. She smiles, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Brittany beams back. They're looking at each other now, grinning like fools again, and Puck just rolls his eyes and takes Santana's bag from Brittany. He starts to walk off and neither woman notices. They're in the way of other passengers trying to get their stuff, but they could care less. "You look really good, Santana."

She feels her cheeks warm, and if possible she smiles even more. "So do you," she replies. "I'm...really happy I'm here."

"Me too," Brittany says in a near whisper. And then she's throwing her arms around Santana, and all Santana can do is close her eyes and melt into the embrace as she hugs back tightly. An annoying lump rises in her throat and she buries her face in Brittany's shoulder. "I missed you so much," is a murmur in her ear, and she feels fingers threading through her hair.

"I missed you too, Britt. I've missed you so much."

* * *

Brittany leads Santana through the small courtyard that trails to their front door and she glances over her shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay staying with Sam and Mercedes? I...you know it'd be so awesome if you stayed here, but all we have is a couch and they have more room and we-" She stops at the front door and Santana stills beside her while raising a hand to set on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's fine. Yeah...it's gonna be hella awkward at first, but 'Cedes is still my homegirl and..." she clears her throat and looks down. "Like we decided before...it's better this way. To have some space."

"Okay." Brittany takes out her key to unlock the door as Puck comes up behind them with Santana's suitcase. "I just...okay. If you're totally cool with it."

"I'm totally cool with not havin' to hear you two hook up," Puck says. He pushes his way past them both and goes inside.

"Nice to know he's still an ass," Santana mutters with an eye roll.

"He's not," Brittany sighs. She motions Santana in the door. "He just...doesn't think we should...you know, move too fast."

Santana steps inside and turns back to look at Brittany, and the look in her eyes melts Brittany with it's warmth. "We're not gonna do that. We're...friends. We're doing everything right this time."

"Definitely," Brittany beams. She pulls Santana through the foyer where Puck has left the suitcase for the time being, and drags her into the living room. "So...are you tired? Hungry? Thirsty?" They both sit down, but Brittany doesn't let go of Santana's hand. She needs that contact still. She shouldn't. She should treat Santana the way she does her other friends; the way she does Mercedes. But Santana has never been like her other friends. Not for one second.

Judging by the fact that Santana is holding on tight, Brittany doesn't think she minds too much. She finds herself just watching Santana, smiling, because this person...this person who still is and always was..._everything_ is beside her once again. And it doesn't hurt. It doesn't sear the way it had months before when they met again. That heaviness in her heart is gone, and instead of seeing all of the hurt and pain they had caused each other in the past, all she sees now are beautifully warm brown eyes and a smile that she would die to hold on to.

No words are exchanged between them as they sit, hands held and bodies angled at one another, while they stare into each other's eyes with smiles. They get a good eight minutes of silence before it's broken by Puck walking into the room.

"Anyone wanna quit the eye-fuckin' long enough to go buy food for dinner?"

Brittany watches Santana's eyes roll in an all too familiar way while she tilts her head to shoot Puck that Santana Lopez glare. "You wanna give us a few minutes to catch up?"

"What the hell do you have to catch up on? You talk like every day." He grabs his keys. "Besides we only got a coupla hours."

"Couple of hours til what?" Santana turns now, the question for Brittany.

"Oh! We're having some people over for dinner." Brittany pauses and realizes maybe she should have run this by Santana first. "I mean...are you okay with that? If you're going to be too tired to socialize or-"

Santana only squeezes Brittany's hand. "Who's coming over?"

"Just Mercedes and Sam. And Noah's girlfriend."

"Oh..so...you, me, and two couples?"

Brittany's pretty sure she sees a flash of fear cross Santana's eyes, but it fades when Brittany stands and pulls Santana to her feet. "No. Old friends catching up, and Danielle."

"Danielle, huh?" Santana smirks Puck's way. "This a real thing?"

He lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "Yeah," is all he says. "I'll be in the car."

Once he leaves Brittany reluctantly lets go of Santana. "The bathroom is down the hall if you want to change or freshen up before we leave, I know you've been traveling all day."

"Okay." Santana nods and stands there a moment longer, but then Brittany is slightly surprised when the other woman wraps her arms around her waist tightly and leans in to her. The hold is tighter and more personal than the one in the airport. Santana's face presses into Brittany's neck and Brittany holds onto her and rests her forehead to the top of Santana's head. It feels good. It feels better than good to have this woman in her arms again, and she could just hold on forever.

It would be so easy for the words to slip out, the three words they haven't touched, but she holds them in. Slow. They're going slow. But the words pound through her just as they have been for months. Every time they're on the phone together, when Santana's sleepy voice starts to fade in her ear, when they FaceTime and she watches that beautiful face only moments from sleep; she wants to say it.

But she doesn't.

Instead she holds her best friend close and enjoys the simple fact that she _can_ again.

She wants to tell Santana again that she has missed her, that she's _so_ happy she's here, but she realizes that they never needed words in the past and they don't need them now. Santana knows, just like Brittany knows Santana feels the same. She feels a soft kiss brush her jaw before Santana pulls away.

"Give me five minutes?" Santana asks.

"Take all the time you need," Brittany replies softly. She'll wait as long as she has to.

* * *

Santana had taken a nap while Britt and Puck got the table ready for dinner and cooked together. She had woken up to the sound of music playing and laughter, and now she's standing around the corner from the open entrance to the kitchen. She keeps getting flashes of one or the other at the counter that runs through the entrance-way, but keeps back so they can't see her. Her arms are crossed and she's leaning to the wall as she just listens. She can't shake the smile from her lips, because Ke$ha is playing and she can picture Brittany dancing around the kitchen while they cook. She keeps hearing Brittany's laugh, and even though Puck tries to get her to calm down he's laughing too.

"Hey, just remember the last time you acted like this while cooking," she hears Puck say.

"Burns heal. Come ooon, Noah, dance with me."

He laughs again. "Whoa, watch the pan!"

She can't take any more. Santana steps around and stands at the counter separating the dining room and kitchen for a moment and watches. Brittany is indeed dancing circles around Puck while he moves around their kitchen. It looks like a scene that has been played out time and time again, and it leaves a small ache in Santana's heart. She pushes it away when Brittany sees her and noticeably brightens (if even possible). "Santana! You'll dance with me, right?"

"I don't wanna get in the way of all this," she says, shaking her head. And then Brittany pouts and she knows she's done for. She's never been able to resist that pout. With a smile on her face she rolls her eyes, and Brittany bounces her way over and grabs her hands.

The blonde pulls her around in the dining room and spins her in a few circles before she starts dancing and singing along. Santana laughs and tries to keep up, but it's been a long time since she's danced. Especially with the Goddess of Dance before her. "Oh my god, Britt," she tries to pull away. "I so don't have this in me anymore."

"You totally do, just move your hips." Brittany's hands glide down to Santana's hips and start swaying them for her, and Santana's eyes quickly snap up to Brittany's as her smile fades. The last time Brittany's hands were on her hips...flesh, naked, kissing..._oh hell_. She pulls from Brittany and holds her hands again so they can continue dancing that way.

"Space Pierce, I'm not that easy," she teases lightly.

Brittany pulls her close once more to dip her, and she holds Santana there a moment and breathes down into her ear, "You sure?"

Santana slowly draws her fingers through Brittany's hair and down her back and keeps her eyes shut, because she's not ready for the honesty of looking into those blue eyes right now. "Only for you."

"Good," Brittany murmurs. She pulls Santana back up and releases her. "You want some wine or something?"

"I can help you guys if you want."

"No. You're company. Have a drink and sit down...relax." Brittany squeezes Santana's arm and passes her to go into the kitchen and find a bottle of wine.

* * *

Dinner is slightly awkward. Puck sits on one side of the table with Danielle (who Brittany actually likes quite a bit, more than any other girl since Quinn) while Sam and Mercedes sit on the other. Brittany and Santana sit across from each other at either end of the table. Brittany realizes the moment they sit that she should have made the couples split up so Santana could sit near her. Instead Santana is stuck with Sam on her left and Danielle on her right. It only takes Brittany one glance to see how uncomfortable Santana looks as she gulps back some wine.

"This is really good," Sam says, trying to break the silence.

Danielle speaks up at the same time. "So you went to high school with these guys, right?" She aims it at Santana.

Santana nods and grips onto her fork. It almost feels like she's being interrogated before a date. She hates this stuff. "Yeah...we did."

"It really is cool that all of you kept in touch over the years. I think the most I talk to any of my high school friends these days is liking posts on Facebook."

"Well Puck and Mercedes moved here after graduation, and Sam and I followed after we graduated, so the four of us just kinda stuck together," Brittany says. Santana's grateful that she's taken over.

"Yeah," Sam nods. "Plus, like...we had a really special group in school. With glee and all...we're not just friends, we're family."

No one can pick on Sam for the cheese factor, because it's true. Santana smiles softly to herself. "Some of us have drifted, but when we were all together last...it was like no time had passed," she adds on. Her eyes meet Brittany's. _Mostly_.

"You're in New York, right?" Danielle asks.

"Mhm. Two of the other members, Rachel and Kurt, they were already living in the city once I finally moved there and I stayed with them for awhile. We all eventually moved out, but they were still my roommates for a long time so...you know, we talk a lot and try to get together when we can."

"I haven't kept up with Kurt too much," Brittany admits. "But Rachel and I talk on the phone." Mercedes nods along.

"Yeah and Sugar and Blaine moved out there after they graduated. Blaine got into school with Rachel and Kurt, and Sugar..." Mercedes smiles affectionately. "She wanted to be a star."

"And Finnocence," Santana snorts. She still isn't his biggest fan, but she's been trying lately. "He and Rachel were on and off for a year after we moved up there, but he was back in Lima."

"And wait...okay, so Sam and Mercedes, you two dated in high school right? And Finn and Rachel? All you couples seriously stuck with your high school sweethearts?" She looks unconvinced. The topic is starting to make Santana fidget in her seat, but when she looks across the table she sees Brittany is, too. They both stay quiet and let the others talk.

"Finn's my best bro," Puck starts and shoots a look at Sam. "Him and Sam," he quickly amends. "We kept in touch. But, like...he and Rach split up for a few years. Only recently got back together, and he moved to New York to be with her."

"Didn't Blaine and Kurt break up for a long time, too?" Mercedes asks.

"They've been on and off for five years," Santana snorts. "They break up like every six months. Kurt went on tour with a show for awhile and he came home and...all that romantic shit, and Blaine proposed."

"Then Mercedes and Sam? You're the only ones that stayed together this whole time?"

The two break out into smiles, and Santana can't help but smile herself. At least some of them kept their shit together.

"Tina and Mike did too," Sam replies. "They even had the first glee kid; beat us to it. But...yeah, we've been good." He moves his arm around Mercedes' shoulders.

"The year I was here without him was kinda rough," Mercedes says. "We kinda...let things be open-"

"But I never dated anyone else that year," Sam grins.

Mercedes laughs. "He moved out here and we've been together ever since."

"And it only took five years, but Sammy here finally knocked her up," Puck smirks, patting Sam on the shoulder. Sam's face goes red and everyone laughs. "Three more months til he wishes he never found his dick."

"_Noah_!," Danielle smacks him in the arm and his smirk falls into a sheepish shrug, like a child scolded.

"Oh I think I like her," Santana says with a laugh.

"Thanks, I keep him in line best I can," Danielle smirks. She turns her gaze between Brittany and Santana. "And you two? What's the story there?"

"Babe," Puck leans in and murmurs, but they can all hear him. "I told you it's complicated."

"It's okay," Brittany speaks up. "I keep telling her I'll fill her in and I never do..." Santana watches Brittany look down to her plate for awhile, biting her lip as though in deep thought, but then her eyes rise to find Santana's. "We fell in love a long time ago, but we did everything wrong. We didn't speak for years after we broke up...and it was horrible." Her voice shakes slightly, and Santana wishes she could hold her hand. "When we all went back to Lima recently, Santana and I started talking again. Now we're..." She trails off, her eyes not leaving Santana's.

"Best friends again," Santana finishes. "And we'll see where that takes us." She watches Brittany nod with a bright grin. She's lost in that moment with Brittany until she hears a laugh.

"Please," Mercedes cuts in. "These two'll be all over each other like peanut butter 'n jelly in no time. They always were."

"No we weren't," Santana replies, shooting her gaze to Mercedes. The two had kept in touch as best they could over the years what with the distance and Mercedes being so close to Brittany. Santana still has a lot of affection for the woman though, and she's really happy for her and Sam. But she puts up an attitude anyway.

"_Please_," Puck draws out. "You think any of us were surprised when you two started all your love song crap?"

"I know, right?" Mercedes laughs. "Anyone else remember that 'sex isn't dating' bullshit?"

Brittany noticeably reddens. "Well it's not," she says quickly. Santana only smirks as she remembers those days. It feels good and bad all at once.

"I remember your senior prom," Sam says with a soft smile. "These two were beautiful, and anyone could see how in love they were." He glances over to Brittany. Santana watches as the two share something with their eyes, and her heart lurches slightly. She can only take so much oh high school memory lane.

"Brittany's only told me a little about you, Danielle. How'd you and Puck meet?" Subject change. Subject change is always good. She looks across at Brittany again and the blonde gives her the sweetest of smiles.

Fuck. She knows Mercedes is right. But it doesn't scare her at all.

* * *

Dinner goes a bit smoother after that, and dessert comes out. It isn't long before Brittany and Santana take their wine and leave the others to their talking and go outside. Brittany leads Santana to a small corner of the courtyard, near an apartment that has been vacant for months, and hands Santana her wine glass so she can toss the blanket down in the grass. She sits down and motions for Santana to join her.

"It's really pretty out here at night," Santana says as she sits. She hands Brittany her glass back and leans to the side on one hand where Brittany can easily see her face. Brittany just smiles at the lights hitting that gorgeous face and she nods.

She looks around the courtyard. "It is." She takes a sip of her wine and feels it go right to her head. She giggles softly and sets it down before stretching out on her back and wrapping her arm under her head. "Mkay, I think no more wine for me." Her head is close to Santana's knee, and she looks up as Santana smirks and reaches out to ruffle her hair.

"Lightweight," she teases.

"Hey!" Brittany frowns up at her. "We've been drinking since like four."

Santana just laughs. "I think you've had more than me."

Her face scrunches up in thought. "Maaaybe. Just a little." She squints one eye shut and holds up her thumb and forefinger just millimeters apart. Santana grabs that hand and holds onto it, shaking her head.

"Am I gonna have to tuck you in?"

"Nope, I'm good right here," Brittany sighs. She looks up to the sky quietly for awhile. It's something she misses about Lima. She could lay out in her backyard and look up at the stars, and they were always so bright and beautiful. She hasn't seen the stars since the last time she was home. A soft smile curls her lips as memories assault her. "Remember freshman year when I wanted to go camping soooo badly?" She doesn't look towards Santana's face, but instead keeps her eyes on the sky. "You told me to meet you at the park really late one night, like we always did, and when I got there you had a tent set up." She drops her eyes shut as she takes herself back. Back to the utter delight she felt when she saw the scene, and how she had known in that moment just how much she loved Santana.

"We had s'mores with cold marshmallows," Santana chimes in with a low voice. "And you insisted on spending hours laying outside of the tent so we could watch the stars. You made up fairy tales to tell me the entire time."

Brittany feels Santana's fingers start to pull through her hair and lightly scratch her scalp. "When we went back into the tent...we made out until we were too tired to move," Brittany hums.

"I really wanted to...I wanted that to be our first time," Santana admits after a long silence. "I mean...I couldn't admit it to myself, but I kept thinking about going there. We had already done so much by then..."

"Why didn't you?" Brittany opens her eyes and looks up, but Santana isn't looking down at her anymore. She's staring straight ahead as though she's watching a ghost of herself.

"It scared me how much I wanted to touch you...how much I wanted _you_ to touch _me_...I just," she lets out a sigh. "I told myself I was just horny and it had nothing to do with you, but...it did. When I look back...I wish we had." She finally looks down and meets Brittany's eyes, and Brittany's heart pounds at the raw honesty she finds in the gaze. "It would have been perfect for our first time. Instead of..."

Instead of drunk and sloppy and scared...

Brittany takes Santana's hand out of her hair and links their pinkies. "It _was_ a perfect night Santana. It was perfect to me." She watches a sad smile cross Santana's face.

"Yeah...it was."

* * *

They both fall into a comfortable silence as their gazes part, but their pinkies remain linked. They're lost in their separate memories. Even though those memories aren't separate; they're together. Always together.

Santana hasn't let herself crawl through those memories in awhile, because she's afraid of what it might bring up. Even though she's at peace with where they are and where they were, she's afraid of being angry again. Her eyes eventually fall back to Brittany, but her eyes are shut, so Santana takes that available time to admire her. She uses her eyes to trace each flawless curve of Brittany's face, to connect the dots of her freckles, and watch those lips that she loves kissing so much. (That she really misses kissing so much.)

"Stop staring," Brittany smirks without opening her eyes.

She just laughs softly in return and takes a large sip of her wine. "Hey Britt?"

"Mmm?"

"I know...back then was hard, and sometimes we were...really, really sad, but...you made me happy...when nothing else could. You made it a little easier to breathe and...having you made it easier to...exist," she adds the last word quietly. She watches the smirk fade from Brittany's lips and slowly blue eyes look up into hers. It used to be a lot harder to say things like this, hell she couldn't for a long time, but she's older now. And they've come so far...and this is Brittany. _Her Brittany_. Without words, real words, they wouldn't be here together right now. She leans forward and presses her lips to Brittany's forehead and leaves them there for a moment. She sighs out and murmurs against her skin, "Whatever we are now...I love you, Britt-Britt. I need you to know that."

And her heart soars when she hears a whisper of a reply. "I do. And I love you, too."

She puts her own wine glass down and lays down to curl up against Brittany, resting her head on her shoulder. She lets her arm drape lightly over Brittany's waist and she closes her eyes. They sigh together and they don't move or speak for a long time.

Not until a voice interrupts them later. Someone clearing their throat. "Um...Santana?"

Santana opens one eye and looks up at Sam shuffling awkwardly above them. She kind of wants to kill him right now. "Britt's asleep, don't ruin the moment Trouty," she says quietly.

"I'm sorry, it's just...Mercedes is ready to go. She's pretty tired. I got your suitcase loaded into the car..."

She sighs. She wants to be angry, but she can't. Maybe at Sam. Not at Mercedes. Pregnant women kinda win at these things. "I'll be right there." She says it in a tone that demands Sam leave them alone, and he does. She tips her head to kiss the side of Brittany's. "Britt," she murmurs. "Britt, let's go inside so you can sleep in your bed."

Brittany mumbles incoherently and cutely, as she always did when Santana tried to wake her, and curls into Santana more. Santana smiles and sits up, bringing Brittany with her. "C'mon sleepyhead. I'll tuck you in."

"Mmm, do I get a goodnight kiss?"

Santana chuckles. "Don't get cocky."


End file.
